User talk:Ezekielguy
yeah, I sorta did, but I just put the idea into action. I also felt sorry for you Courtney-Haters (even though Courtney is one of my fave characters).--Tdifan1234 01:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I already made you a sysop. --Tdifan1234 17:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, its awesome. We've got the power! You should come join Total Drama Island Fan Club.--Tdifan1234 17:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I like the dadada doom better. Don't change it. lol. the pics and side comments are awesome.--Tdifan1234 19:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Where'd you find those pics anyways?--Tdifan1234 23:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what article were they being rude about? I might consider it. Oh yeah, and you shouldn't say that your a sysop on your user page. Let's keep that a secret.--Tdifan1234 20:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Ezekielguy! I just need help on how can you upload an image, Oh, and how can you join the fan club? Hey ezekielguy i just want to know how can you upload an image?---TDIfanatic you save a picture to ur documents. click on "add image" while editing, then press browse which brings you to ur documents. click on the picture you would like to upload and hit upload. then hit edit.-Ezekielguy OKAY! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 21:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Go to my Total drama island fanfic page, or maybe tdicamps page and I got a pic of stephen on that page! User:2-D aka Codaa5 01:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, I started a forum on the Courtney-Haters controversy. Maybe we can finally settle this thing!--Tdifan1234 01:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Uh hy I'm new here and well I just wanted to introduce myself Matt I'm Brittney I know I hate my name but I have to live with it right LOL. well thanks for letting me introduce myself bye. BRITSTA1 aka Brittney cool I like 2-D also but I don't like murdoc being mean to him but russel teachs a lesson to him for being mean to 2-D though, LOL!! BRITSTA1 aka Brittney yeah she is funny. BRITSTA1 aka Brittney Holy Crap!? WTF What is this wiki! Ezekielguy what is this!!NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. Hey, Ezekielguy I am Gwens gal. Wanna be Pen pals? YO, what are you talking about? I brake rules!!! I wouln't even care what she say's!!-Gwens gal Laughing Look, you might not even know who Britney REALLY is! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. WOW I am sooooooooo mad with you guys!!!! I MADE A HOLE PAGE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-GWENS GAL Hey Ezekielguy!! I'm just looking out for a good day!!-Gwens gal PS:I'm not even loged in. Why did you ban Gwens gal?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 18:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) INVITATION TO YOU AND TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS Hey just telling you I made 2 new web sites and I wanted you guys to check it out and spread the word out. the two of them are called totaldramaactionfanclubs.wikia.com cartoonmarriage.wikia.com thank you and I would appreciate it if you and all adminstrators would this for and again thank you so every every much. BRITTNEY Hey, can you please check out the wiki I made its called Kidz Of Many Cousins wiki and spread the word out to all kidz out their-Gwens gal I'm really sorry Look Matt, I will do anything to get back to chatting with people. Name it and I'll do it!!!!-Gwen's gal Here is what you can do: Do not vandalize pages, do not mock people, do not make mean pages, and do not be mean in any general way.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 21:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) What would you say if I want'ed to wright stuff about myself? Can i do that?-Gwens gal You can also talk with me on "Total drama counrty club" Talk page-Gwens gal PS:I made it. Yeah, you can write bout you're self but not like where you live. Some one might track you down.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, can you give me proof you are 10 years ald?-Gwens gal Uh... Really not aloud to talk about that.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 21:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) yeah I'm sorry too you guys I been emotional lately and I been not doing so good lately either so I'm sorry to both of you guys too I didn't mean to be mean and all I just hate it when people talk behind my back that all so I'm sorry that all of this has happend also and if you guys are reading this, this is the truth and the honest truth so I'm deeply considerately sorry. BRITSTA1 I am totally cool with it.-Gwens gal I need help logging in, they say i need cookies. How do I get them?-Gwens gal Hy dude been awhile I been on here I been working on some pictures on deviantart.com I been completely addicted to it and the TV BRITSTA1 Nah, I used to like her. But then I became a Harold fan. Now, It's my sister who's the Courtney fan.(I passed it on down to her XD)--I'm a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise Ride. Skipper Dan is the name 15:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What happend to the background?-Gwens gal Oh Hey yeah its been along time I haven't been on here and yeah I been ok I guess being at school, youtube and deviantart addicted yeah its pretty good living I guess... BRITSTA1 OH hy back at cha!! Sooooooo how r ya?? BRITSTA1 well I might go to jail for hitting a kid but he hit me first and all I did was just use self deffence that time!! not for violence or anything!! BRITSTA1 HEY I'M BACK AND IN SHOW FOR 2012 Things has changed for me I have a boyfriend and I am 20 years and hes 31 I have the best life and a job and I finally got to come back on here I dont know how long I been gone but still sooooo glad im back and wearing black still. so glad see you and everyone again. I am still sad of me getting banned in the passed I feel dreadfully bad for but I cant turn back and make things right I got to forward and see things through. BRITSTA1 Oh my gosh, hi! I'm glad to hear you're doing well. My life's been going well. Slow. But pretty well, you know? How's college? -Ezekielguy